


Blank Canvas

by VegaWestBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegaWestBlack/pseuds/VegaWestBlack
Summary: "Hermione's finger had taken back to lazily tracing the runes and symbols that lined Bellatrix's side before leaning up to kiss over the one tattoo Hermione knew never to ask about. The 93 etched into her skin to always remind her of where she came from, and what she had done." Bellamione fic based on the idea of Bellatrix being covered in more tattoos than are hidden beneath the robes.





	Blank Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> So really this was my introduction to AO3 (Thanks to the bellamione discord) 
> 
> I promise I'm still working on Destined, this was just a spur of the moment one-shot based on a discussion through discord last night thanks to Ambassador Black. Based post war on the idea of Bellatrix being covered in tattoos similarly to Sirius is in his Askaban photos.
> 
> I don't own characters, or even the idea, I just thought it sounded really interesting. So please enjoy. Or don't. It's completely up to you.
> 
> SMUT WARNING!

The sun crashed through the window at an ungodly hour, pressuring Hermione to leave the warmth and comfort of her bed. Rather than comply she turned to try to burry her face deeper into a thick curtain of black curls that laid beside her, taking in a deep breath of her lover.

The earthy scent lavender and new parchments was more than just calming to the girl. It felt like home. Especially paired with the feeling of the loosely draped arm around her waist that seemed to tighten as Hermione began to stir. Even though her lover was not yet awake, somehow she still unconsciously begged her to go back to sleep.

It was no use though. As much as she'd love for it to be so simple, once Hermione's mind decided it was time to wake up, there was no going back. She would however settle for the sweet comfort of simply lying in the older woman's arms, letting the time tick by without them. She was in no hurry to rush things anymore. It was time for her to savour what she had.

As sleep ebbed further and further away from her, Hermione began to stir a bit more, a few light kisses peppering the jaw and neck of her lover before her focus was drawn once again to the slightly faded black ink that marred her otherwise perfect neck. Careful as not to wake her sleeping lover, she slid her hand up from under the maroon silken sheets to trace her finger lightly over the runes and numbers.

A soft groan was what she got in response as her bed mate started to wake as well, her face instantly scrunching up from the amount of light that hit it. "Someone forgot to close the bloody curtains before bed pet."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, leaning to kiss near the woman's ear. "Someone didn't give me time last night before throwing me on the bed. And I certainly wasn't moving after what you put me through last night."

Thin dark coloured lips pulled into an iconic smirk and Hermione could tell the woman was reliving the moments of last night in her head as if recalling a dream that she had just had. "Perhaps next time if you act right for Bella then you won't need to be tied down will you? Though we both know you enjoy it a bit too much to start acting right now."

With a wave of her hand the curtains slid back into their proper place, shielding the two of them from any further harassment from the light. Her wandless and nonverbal magic seemed so natural and simple, something that many others never were able to attempt. "There. Now that's better," she said shifting slightly to roll onto her side, away from the window and to face her young girlfriend, the sheet slipping further down her body to show off a mixture of pale skin and dark ink.

And of course to Bellatrix's credit, it was much better. While the curtains didn't totally block out all the light into their bedroom, it certainly filtered it enough to a bearable standard. "Now what did you go waking me up for pet? I was having a rather enjoyable dream consisting of you, bent over the kitchen table, begging for me to use that still rather ridiculous looking muggle phallic strap thing you insisted on buying."

The brunette giggled, nuzzling into her neck again to pepper her skin in kisses again, her hand trailing back down her throat to ghost over her chest, her nipples taught from the crisp morning air. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. And it's called a strap-on Bella, you make it sound even more ridiculous than it already is. Besides, don't act like you don't enjoy it to. You wouldn't be dreaming about it if you didn't."

Bellatrix let out a deep throaty chuckle, kissing the girl on her forehead. "I suppose you're right; it does have its perks."

Hermione grinned at the gentle care she took in the morning, contrary to the slightly darker things they partook in throughout the night. "I couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you. I was just perusing." Her hand travelled further down her side, over the line of runes and symbols that hugged her curves so perfectly from just under her breast and down to her hip.

"Oh is that so? Can't get enough of me while I'm conscious eh? Have to feel me up while I'm asleep too?" She tried and failed not to hiss as Hermione dug her nails in slightly to her hip.

Hermione's lips ghosted over the pulse point her Bellatrix's neck, feeling her heart rate spiking suddenly. "Hmmm I guess so. Though, can you blame me when there's just so much to take in?"

Nimble fingers were quick to grab at the girl's wrist, pulling it away with another, slightly more agitated growl. "That better not have been a fat joke pet."

The brunette smiled more and shook her head as she kissed the now throbbing pulse point before pulling back some. "Of course not. I'm not that mad. No, I've just been taking in all of this," she said moving her arm some along with Bella's before reaching out with her free hand to graze her hand down the dark mark on her forearm and further up her sleeve to her shoulder across the thick black bands that wrapped around her upper bicep as a sleeve, a few symbols of the roman gods were left as negative space in them. "I know this mean to be for Diana right? The moon goddess. This is Minerva, the goddess of wisdom and war."

The elder woman hummed in agreeance as she turned her head to watch skilled fingers trace over the shapes. "That's right. Diana is also goddess of the hunt. An eternal maiden who's sworn off all men for the cause of the hunt and all it's glory. Minerva, also a maiden, knew it was more rational to focus on things other than men to accomplish great deeds. The greatest warrior and strategist of Olympus. I suppose old McGonagall picked up after her name sake in the brains department eh?"

Hermione smiled as she listened to her lover, her fingers tracing over each shape as she explained them. "I'm not sure about these other two though. What does this one represent?"

Bellatrix glanced down to see what bit of flesh Hermione was enthralled in shifted slightly more to sit up, leaning back against the headboard behind them, her free hand, sliding up from Hermione's waist where it had been to hold her in close, and up into the girl's hair, running through the thick brown curly locks to get lost in it. "That one there is for Vesta, the goddess of the home, hearth and fire. Light, protection, comforts, they all come from Vesta. She can give them and just as easily take them away. She's highly overlooked in the Olympian gods, but she's just as important in my opinion."

The girl nodded her fingers grazing back over the the final symbol on the band, "And this one? It kind of looks like the first one but it's not."

The dark witch chuckled again as she watched the girl curled up at her side. "No I'd say Lilith is quite different to Diana. Lilith is the goddess of sensuality and sexuality. She's often considered a quite dark figure in terms of the gods. I figured I might mix it up a bit after the first three were symbols of virginity and maidenhood. I'm just fine swearing off all men, but all sex is something else entirely pet."

Hermione could feel her cheeks darken slightly as she looked up to see those deep black hungry eyes staring down at her from above. Bellatrix had a way of instantly showing her more assertive and dominant side, even in the intimate one on one conversations they had. The girl was still stunned sometimes how much she enjoyed being the object of that possessive gaze, especially in the company of others. It made her feel wanted, desired, in a way that no one else could make her feel.

Hermione leaned over her body, her smaller pert breasts pressing against the fuller pair of her lover's as she leaned to kiss over the tattoo, almost as if worshiping the very skin it was attached to. "Yes, I've picked up on that one. Maybe a time or two. When was it done?"

The elder witch shrugged slightly, her fingers running through Hermione's hair, nails just scraping at her scalp and down her neck, smirking slightly as she felt the girl shiver at the touch. "After the dark mark but prior to my neck." Hermione looked up at her with wide eyes that silently begged for an explanation. "Prior to Askaban pet, after I joined the Dark Lord. Once I made that decision, to take on the prospect as Heir to the Black family, giving up the traditional aspect of marriage that my parents had drilled into me since birth. Once the Dark Lord granted me the freedom over myself that I so dearly craved, I tended to make a point in showing off a bit of that freedom to the rest of the world."

Hermione looked up in wonder at the dark haired witch. She so rarely ever spoke about her family life prior to joining Voldemort. She knew it was s sore subject, but it only made her wonder what life was like for Bellatrix prior to meeting the man who changed her life forever. "Women so rarely have tattoos in general, and it's far more taboo within pureblood families, but I didn't care. I had little interest in trying to attract male suitors from other families, and only cared for my mission to my Lord. The tattoos were a symbol of self expression and representation of myself that I had been denied for so long in my life before then."

The Gryffindor swallowed the lump that had been forming in her throat and nodded, her fingers grazing further down from her shoulder and across perfectly sculpted jutting collarbones to the lettering that fell across her chest. "Toujours Pur? Are you meaning to tell me that that's meant to be a big fuck you to the pureblood elite families as well?"

The woman above her shrugged, a smile playing at her lips as she looked down at her unashamed. "Well I did say self expression and representation didn't I? I still held those words to be true. Still do more or less. There is an exceptionally rare exception."

It was Hermione's turn to imitate Bellatrix's familiar smirk, leaning up to kiss her softly on the lips. "Is that so then? I think it's one hell of an exception."

Bellatrix growled softly, nipping at her lip as she pulled back to look down at Hermione, a well arched brow raised as she looked down at her. "You are the only exception to that pet. Let's get that clear."

Hermione smiled, ignoring the mild threatening tone as she leaned to kiss Bellatrix again. "Still a pretty big exception for just little old me. Makes me feel lucky."

The Death Eater nodded, scraping her nails further down from he base of Hermione's neck into the center of her back, earning a low desperate moan from her. "You should feel quite lucky girl."

Hermione bit down on her lip, feeling a heat start to rebuild between her thighs from where it was left to extinguish from the previous night's activities. She nodded ever so slightly, her eyes darting between Bellatrix eyes, lips, and the pathway her fingers were continuing down Bella's body, trailing down to push back the silk sheet that half covered their bodies until her fingers were left tracing over the emblem of a crest on the other woman's pale thigh. The three jackdaws that made up the base of the crest were so incredibly detailed that Hermione almost believed she'd feel the downy feathers under her touch. "Your body is such a beautiful canvas Bella. It's so perfectly detailed that it'd be a crime to ever damage them."

Bellatrix suppressed a shiver as her young lovers skilled fingers dipped between her thighs and back up, purposely avoiding her core in a way that she knew would drive the elder witch wild. "Well then if that were true, that ogre of a woman, that mass production ginger incubator should be the one in Askaban."

The brunette frowned slightly, shifting back from Bella's side slightly, letting the cool air whip over the area in which their skin had just been pressed together. A deep burgundy scar marred her otherwise perfect ivory skin. A reminder of the Battle of Hogwarts that nearly took her lover away from her. The duel between Bellatrix and Molly Weasley should have been an easy victory for the Death Eater, but the distraction of chestnut curls across the Great Hall battling against one of the Carrow caused the woman to falter momentarily, her shield not properly covering her torso, and the curse ripped through her flesh, wounding and nearly killing Hermione's dark beauty.

Hermione hated thinking about the time she nearly lost the one person in the universe she'd ever care so deeply for. The moment her own life flashed before her eyes as she heard the blood curtailing scream across the hall and her witch double over in pain before cumpling the the floor. A life empty and void without Bellatrix in her future. It was the turning point for Hermione. One in which she had to finally choose to turn on her friends for her own self interests. To protect her life and soul by protecting Bellatrix Black.

Molly Weasley never even saw the curse come at her from behind. Never had a chance to protect herself as Hermione's sectumsempra spell ripped through Molly's back, causing her to instantly fall to the ground.

Hermione didn't even attempt to stop the bleeding coming from the Weasley matriarch. She stepped in the pool of blood that was forming as she ran past to take hold of Bella, cradling her in her arms. To her the battle was over. For both of them. Making sure that the raven haired witch was still breathing in her arms, Hermione quickly apparated them out of the castle and far from the fighting. She brought her the unconscious woman to the steps of the what she assumed was empty Malfoy Manor.

There had been no turning back for Hermione. She had made her choice. The only one that ever mattered to her at least. She'd saved Bellatrix's life and abandoned her old life behind in a single act. As she attempted to stop the bleeding, trying to charm the wound shut at the steps of the manor. Hermione was so focused that she never noticed the gates slowly opened to show Narcissa Malfoy briskly walking down the pathway before running towards them once she recognized her sister laid out on the grounds in front of her and the girl sat on her knees at her side, desperately trying to save her.

Narcissa hadn't even asked questions, simply dug into a well hidden pocket of her robes to pull out a bottle of dittany that she must have been carrying with her earlier in the battle, and began dripping the solution into the open wound to allow fresh raw skin to grow back in its place. Hermione had been quick to help take the woman inside and refused to leave the dark witch's side until she was certain that she was alive and on the mend. That had been the first time Hermione had witnessed the full multitude of tattoos that covered the other woman's body. Tattoos that were otherwise covered by her extravagant robes and corset. Symbols and imagines that peaked Hermione's curiosities yet again in the unconscious woman. Something she knew she'd have to learn more about some day.

When Bellatrix woke two days later she was stunned to see that she the huddled up form of a girl sat sleeping in a winged back chair by her bedside. Chestnut curls obscuring her otherwise peaceful face. The object of Bella's obsession for over two years, sitting at her feet for her to concur and finally make hers.

There had been no turning back for either of the witches at that point. The war was over. Both considered fugitives for their actions. Neither truly allowed to be free ever again, but as long as they were in the presence of one another, neither really wished for anything more.

Hermione hummed noncommittally as she traced over the marooned cursed scar tissue, afraid that too much pressure might hurt the witch even though she knew it was fully healed. "Maybe, but Mrs. Weasley got what she deserved for that."

Bellatrix grinned down at the interest Hermione showed in the delicate touches she had for her witch. She had come to associate Hermione with everything good, gentle and caring in the world, but she secretly loved the darker sides that she showed every now and again. Bellatrix was much more the dominant and possessive of the couple, but it still sparked a thrilling joy within Bella when Hermione would act equally possessive and protective over her. They both knew who they belonged to, and merlin help anyone that ever challenged them on it.

Bella reached up to for Hermione's chin in her free hand, a slender finger and well manicured blood red nail tiling her head back up until she was staring back into those speckled warm brown pools that reminded Bellatrix of the bark of the trees. "Yes, all thanks to you pet."

A warm flush flooded Hermione's cheeks as she looked back into the mysterious black orbs that seemed to show no difference in iris and pupil. Deep dark eyes that Hermione seemed to get lost inside. Despite the possible negative connotation to the pet name, Hermione loved it whenever it came from Bella's lips. She would fight anyone who tried to demean her with such an objectifying nickname, but it meant so much more when it came from Bella. There was more affection and care involved, that showed that the intention of the name different than Hermione had ever heard it from anyone ever before. She loved the possessiveness of it when it came to Bella. She was hers and hers alone, and she wouldn't argue with that, rather she craved it.

A gravitational pull connected pale pink lips to the wine red lipstick stained ones. Neither really initiated the kiss, but they both craved it. Hermione had to lift herself some to meet Bellatrix in her seated position, her body sliding up Bella's as she did. The friction of their bodies sending a new heat of passion through both of their bodies. Bellatrix's hand slid back down from Hermione's chin, ghosting down her side until she had a firm grip on her waist, pulling her in closer. The digging of nails in soft flesh sent pulled a deep moan out of the girl as she sat up more, her knee making sure to slide in between the dark witch's legs, grinding into an already wet center, the wet feeling causing more friction between the two.

The unrequested contact was returned with a sharp bite into a pink bottom lip, causing an even louder and more disparate moan to be ripped from her body, the taste of blood flooding both of their mouths as Bellatrix's tongue slid from her mouth, over the wounded area to taste the fruits of her labour. Hermione craved the dull pain it caused, forcing her to feel something that otherwise was ignored. Hermione straddled Bella's leg, making sure to apply more pressure up against Bella's folds, earning her a growl in response, gripping her waist tighter before suddenly flipping them back in the bed in a pattern that had become rather characteristic of the two.

Bellatrix loved watching the younger girl pinned under her, struggling at times to get free. A game of cat and mouse that Bella would win time and time again. Her eyes were filled with desire as she pulled back from the kiss. Hermione looked gorgeous and almost edible pinned to the bed by Bella's arm's and legs. After a short struggle of Hermione trying to pull her hands free, she finally gave in to her position, knowing soon enough she'd have her own go at the older woman. Bellatrix shifted Hermione's hands closer together above her head, allowing her to hold them in place one handed as she leaned to kiss and suck at the exposed bits of flesh hidden behind her chestnut curls.

The Gryffindor whimpered, taking in a deep breath as Bella sucked and nibbled at a sensitive area, feeling dark curls tickling at her exposed chest and arms before furthering her assault downwards, leaving a deep red mark on the young girl's neck. "I rather enjoy your skin as well pet. So flawlessly perfect and unmarked. A perfect canvas for me to decorate as I see fit. Every inch of it belongs to me."

She littered kisses down Hermione's heaving chest before nipping at an erect nipple, sucking on it momentarily and allowing her tongue to flick over it excitedly, making the girl trapped beneath her to gasp and nod her head quickly. "Y-Yes Bella. All yours. W-Whatever you like."

Bellatrix darted her eyes back up towards Hermione as she sunk further down her body, tilting her head to bite down on her hip, making sure to apply a bit more pressure than usual, leaving the imprint of her teeth visible to the both of them.

The pain caused Hermione to yelp, her hips bucking up towards Bella, who had to dig her knees in more to keep her in place on the king sized mattress. As Bellatrix let go of Hermione's wrists, a pink mark lined them from the grip she had held on them before nails were drug down her arms and over the curves of her sides, leaving shallow red scratch marks to line her body.

The girl gasped at the feeling, a deep moan being pulled from her as her chest arched up at the feeling. Her fingers hand started going numb from the grip the dark witch had on her wrists and she hand to curl and uncurl her fingers to regain feeling in them as Bellatrix moved further and further down, littering small almost butterfly like kisses across the young girl's hips and reaching down to her thighs as well. As Bella reached the small trimmed mound that rested between her legs she made sure to leave another strong bite on the inside of her thigh, causing her to spread her legs even further to accommodate the witch between them.

Hermione glanced down at the mass of black curls between her legs and caught a glimpse as Bella's tongue darted out to trace over the deep imprints of her teeth that Hermione was certain would bruise almost instantly. As she looked down she saw the mural of artwork that covered the witch's back. The phases of the moon that lined her back from the base of her neck to the small of her back, and the night sky of stars and constellations that were so iconic to the Black family, a number of stars and constellations were much bolder than the rest, and Hermione knew from her time in astronomy class that they represented those family members close to her, even Andromeda was more pronounced than many of the others. Hermione was too afraid at times to ask about the obvious care she still had for her younger sister, despite the outward resentment she had for the woman.

Her thoughts were quickly disrupted as Bella's skilled tongue slid from where it had been tracing the sensitive bite mark on her thigh, before sliding over Hermione's dripping wet folds. She shivered slightly, her body alight with goosebumps as she felt Bella's tongue dip deeper inside of her for a better taste. Hermione's hand quickly found and got lost in the wild dark curls that filled Bellatrix's head, trying to push them back out of the way so as to watch her lover work.

Bellatrix's arms were wrapped around Hermione's thighs, making sure to keep them propped open as her tongue explored the hot wet center of her lover, giving special attention to avoid her already throbbing clit. Her nails dug in deeper to the pale, yet freckled flesh as Hermione attempted to move. Ten half moon slivers would definitely leave their mark on her.

Hermione whimpered as she tried to push her hips up towards Bella's mouth. She so desperately needed to feel the friction of her tongue on her clit, but she also knew the game that Bella was playing at. "Bella come on. Don't be mean. I want you so bad."

Bella paused, kissing over Hermione's wet lips, her eyes darting up to her distressed lover. "What's the magic words pet."

Hermione groaned as Bellatrix's tongue returned to its teasing ministrations, her eyes never leaving Hermione's pained expression. "Bella! Please! Please for the love of the gods fuck me!" She tried to push her hips up again, seeking out Bella's tongue but instead received a gentle nip to her swollen bud instead that made her squeak before groaning even louder in frustration.

"That's not the magic words pet. Come now, does Bella really have to teach you every single time?"

The teasing sing song tone of her voice just drove Hermione even more mad, her fingers tangling deeper into Bella's hair before pulling on it to attempt to guide her head instead. "Bloody hell! Fine! Please mistress. Please fuck me like the little mudslut I am. I want you so badly baby."

Hermione could actually feel the smirk on Bella's lips as they pressed against her. Their game of cat and mouse may start in different positions, but it always ended the same way. Bellatrix teased her for a moment extra, feeling another sharp tug of hair at the base of her skull before giving in, her tongue broadening to flick itself over Hermione's aching clit. The instant contact sent a shake through Hermione which only made Bella smirk even more.

Her tongue paid special attention, traveling in skilled patterns over Hermione's clit, causing the girl to become even more wet, a pool certainly staining the silken sheets beneath them. Hermione was becoming accustomed to the patterns of Bella's tongue, allowing the slow building feeling of pressure to grow inside her as she tried to match the dark witches tongue with he hips. Hermione's head fell back on the down pillow as she allowed Bella to work her like no one else could. The girl never even noticed as a hand let go of it's almost vice like grip on her thigh, before plunging two fingers deep within her hot core.

"Bella!" Hermione nearly jumped at the feeling, her insides quickly adjusting to the intrusion, her inner walls contracting and relaxing as the fingers were very nearly pulled out before returning deep inside her once more. Hermione's grip on Bellatrix's hair was weakening as she struggled to keep her composure as long as possible. The longer she waited it out, the stronger she knew the feeling would be when she finally succumbed.

Hermione squeezes her eyes tightly shut, focusing only on the feeling of Bella's tongue, Bella's fingers, Bella's body between her legs, Bella, Bella, Bella!

Bella could tell when Hermione was close to her edge. She watched as her lover's body seemed to tighten from head to toe. She curled her fingers while inside of her, seeking out the magical spot that would push her to the other side. She knew she'd found it as the girl's body started to shudder under her own, a new flood of the girl's essence coating her tongue as she came at the witch's demand.

"Bella!" Hermione's dark vision behind closed eyes burst into light as her body exploded at her lover's actions. Hermione's entire body seemed to hum as Bella continued her pattern, adding an additional finger to help Hermione ride out her pleasure as long as possible.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to speak or even move as Bella's tongue continued its assault of her clit. Each stroke sending another shock through her system before she could regain her senses long enough to try to push The woman's head back some. She gasped for breath, trying to calm herself as she looked down at the grinning face of Bellatrix, still stationed between her thighs. "Done so soon pet? I thought we were just getting started?"

Another curl of the fingers made Hermione squeak, reaching down to try to grab at her wrist, stopping any further pursuits. "Bloody hell woman! Let me calm down some first!" She was panting heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly, and when she had composed herself enough focus on the witch between her legs, she could see where Bellatrix's focus really was, watching the movements her breasts made.

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. Still attempting to catch her breath as she reached to pull the woman back up and into a kiss. Her lips tingled at the taste of herself on Bella's lips. The tang of her juices made her shudder again, making sure to hold onto Bella's waist in an attempt to make sure she wasn't retuning back to her resting place anytime soon.

Bellatrix smirked as Hermione collapsed back on the bed again, panting desperately for air, her hair forming a halo around her head in a way that felt poetic to Bellatrix. There was nothing more on this earth that she loved more than the witch she had captured beneath her. Not even her Lord could rival the feelings that Hermione gave Bellatrix.

As Bellatrix rolled off of Hermione back into the space she had occupied when she first woke up, she made sure to wrap her arm around the delicate girl, pulling her with her to nuzzle into her side. A sweet smile played at Hermione's lips as she nestled into Bella's side, moulding herself perfectly into the the empty spaces. Bella smiled as she watched the rise and fall of Hermione's chest as she calmed herself. Reaching up, she pushed the golden brown curls back from her face so that she could take in the full beauty of the girl.

The soft touches that Bella gave her made Hermione grin like a fool. Knowing that she had somehow crafted a space for herself in the older woman's heart that no one thought was there. Hermione kissed at Bella's shoulder as she regained her composure, looking up to meet Bella's eyes as they raked across her body.

Skilled fingers traced along Hermione's side, much the same as she had done to Bella when they first woke up. Memorizing every curve, dip and mark that she had given her from her neck, down her shoulders to her arm before tracing over the red scarred lines that she had given to the girl long ago. Mudblood.

True still the mark was, Bella could not deny that the girl she held in her arms challenged every understanding of the word that she had once held. She was much more than just the flawed linage she had come from. She was brilliant, beautiful, daring, inquisitive, a wonder she'd never understood in anyone else ever before.

"I love you pet." She didn't even have to think the words over before saying them. She knew it was true. "Every single bit of you. You truly belong to me, and I to you."

The declaration that she had heard a million times over, still made Hermione blush with affection. Her finger had taken back to lazily tracing the runes and symbols that lined Bellatrix's side before leaning up to kiss over the one mark Hermione knew never to ask about. The 93 etched into her skin to always remind her of where she was, and what she had done. "I love you too Bella. Every bit."


End file.
